A New Driver For James
by ILuvItachi
Summary: James just got a new driver and his cute charm does not go well with her like he thought it would. Will he finally learn to behave? Will he also be saved from her tough disciplinarian clutches? Who will come to his rescue? Tune in to find out. Ch. 5 and 6
1. Chapter 1

_James just got a new driver and his ways does not go well with her like he thought it would. Will he finally learn to behave and will he also be saved from her tough disciplinarian clutches. Tune in to find out. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Thomas and Friends, but wish I own that naughty splendid engine, James._

_Notes: This is rated teen, not kids, due to a more complicated story line in later chapters and a few mature (or not so mature) words. I apologize for any of the OC (out of character) but its suppose to help the plot along. There is gay unrequited love in this, so if you are against shonen ai, don't read._

**A New Driver for James**

**Another Typical Day on Sodor**

It was another splendid, warm, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. The birds were singing, bees buzzing, and the engines were hard at work. Gordon pulled the express while Thomas and Emily worked together on their branch lines.

"Come on, come on, c'mon," Gordon said to his coaches. "I pull the express and I must be on time."

"Hey…good lookin'," Thomas said to Emily as he pass her.

"Thomas, don't be so rude!" She shouted back.

Not all the engines were working their best, unfortunately. James has just gotten repainted and he was, shall I say, being a big bother to the other engines. He was suppose to work at the coaling plant today, but seeing how coal would get his new paint dirty, he decided to run all over Sodor, showing off.

"Look at me. I'm such a splendid engine," he shouted to Thomas as he passed him.

"James, you really should get to work," was all Thomas said.

"James, you weren't there to help me," Percy said as James pulled in to Tidmouth Sheds. "I had to do your work, as well as mine. Sir Topham Hat told me I was really useful today, since I did the work of two engines. He also said he wants to have a word with you," Percy added innocently.

"Pah, at least I look useful," James said jealously as he looked Percy up and down. Poor little Percy was covered in coal dust.

Later that day it was time for the engines to wash up. It's a requirement for the trains to wash down daily, but requirement or not, no one was getting clean. There was a hold up at the engine wash.

"Hurry up, James," Percy whined to the red hott engine in front of him. "My passengers will laugh at me if I don't clean up." Well, poor little Percy was rather filthy since he's been working at the coaling plant all morning. He really needed a bath right away.

James just sat there and ignored with a blissful look on his face. His driver and other workmen were taking extra care to make sure James' red coat was spotless. Most likely to go through another day of being a show off and doing little work.

"Ok, James," the driver said, pointing to a sign that says each wash down session is only allowed for up to ten minutes. "Your time is up."

"Aw, but my red isn't glimming enough," James plead. "Can we stay like an extra minute?"

"Eh….alright," the driver gives in as usual, always wanting to keep his spoilt little red engine happy.

The other trains, Percy, a now muddy Gordon, and Emily, who just pulled up, were getting more impatient and angry.

"Hurry Up!" Gordon yelled. "Some of us actually have important jobs to do, such as pulling the express."

Yeah, a girl needs to keep up her appearance anyway," snipped Emily.

"I'm filthy," Percy whined sadly.

James became bothered with their complaining and left in a huff.

"Finally!" shouted the other trains.


	2. Smexy

_James just got a new driver and his ways does not go well with her like he thought it would. Will he finally learn to behave and will he also be saved from her tough disciplinarian clutches. Tune in to find out. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Thomas and Friends, but wish I own that naughty splendid engine, James._

_Notes: This is rated teen, not kids, due to a more complicated story line in later chapters and a few mature (or not so mature) words. I apologize for any of the OC (out of character) but its suppose to help the plot along. There is gay unrequited love in this, so if you are against shonen ai, don't read._

**A New Driver for James**

2. Smexy

"Looking great, you gorgeous red engine," Arthur winked at James as he pulled into the docks. Arthur, a perfectly well mannered red engine, was too naïve for his own good.

"I know I'm gorgeous," James conceitedly responded before he realized who had given him the comment. "And for the last time, I'm only interested in girls," James stated to the other red engine and moved on.

"What are we doing here anyway?" demanded James to his driver, while he came to a complete stop.

"Oh, we have to help Arthur carry a freight train of fish from the docks to the Super Walmart," the driver responds. (AN: Don't ask what this is doing in Britain).

"I don't think we'll be doing that," James stated angrily.

"What! You have to James. This is the job, Sir Topham Hat assigned you for today," the driver said.

"No. 1: I just got repainted today, so I'm not going to get my red paint dirty carrying a freight load of fish."

Arthur pulled up beside James, "Can see why you wouldn't want to get that hot paint ruined. After all, red is such a delicious color."

"No. 2: And I will not work with Arthur. He just won't get it," James wheeshed away angrily.

Arthur looked on longingly as James disappeared into the distance.


	3. A Punished James

_James just got a new driver and his ways does not go well with her like he thought it would. Will he finally learn to behave and will he also be saved from her tough disciplinarian clutches. Tune in to find out. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Thomas and Friends, but wish I own that naughty splendid engine, James._

_Notes: This is rated teen, not kids, due to a more complicated story line in later chapters and a few mature (or not so mature) words. I apologize for any of the OC (out of character) but it's supposed to help the plot along. There is gay unrequited love in this, so if you are against shonen ai, don't read._

**A New Driver for James**

3. A Punished James is a Sorry James

Sir Topham Hat somehow knew that James refused to take his freight train. He always seemed to know these things, of when his trains misbehave, so he was waiting at the next station for James.

James chugged happily into the station, believing he avoided his dreaded task once and for all, that is, until he saw Sir Topham Hat. He slowed to a complete stop, as his happy face disappeared quickly.

"This is absolutely unacceptable, James!" the Fat Controller boomed. "Because of your refusal to take the fish to the market, there will be no fish on sale tomorrow. You have caused major confusion and delay! Not just confusion and delay, confusion and delay to the 5th power. Not only that, you fooled around and showed off after being repainted, instead of getting straight to work. You also held up the other engines at the engine wash. These engines had important responsibilities to take care of and you made them late!"

James only looked down, regretting the extra display of foolishness he had put on today.

"Now for your punishment…," Sir Topham Hat then thought for a minute. "You will stay in your shed until I give you the permission to come out. You will also receive absolutely no wash downs for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, sir," James answered meekly.

That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, James, who was punished for the day, was being teased by the other engines.

"Serves you right for rubbing that damn red paint in my face each and everyday," Gordon hissed angrily.

"Look who's not looking useful now," Percy squeaked cheekily.

James felt like he did not have the will to argue back. He just blushed and sat there looking very sad, as the other engines giggled.

Later that night, Sir Topham Hat and James' driver had a meeting outside Tidmouth Sheds since the Fat Controller wanted to speak with the driver. While the other engines slept, James listened intently on the conversation.

"I'm afraid this isn't working out," the Fat Controller told the driver. "I gave you a chance before, but your handling of James has not improved. You still allow for him to get away with this…these extreme cases of naughty behavior."

"I'm sorry, sir," replied the driver quietly.

"I gave you and James too many chances to improve both of your behavior. I'm afraid I have to take immediate action."

"Oh, no! This is it. He'll scrap me for sure," whispered James. "I'm sorry I was such a naughty boy…" (AN: Too late for that, eh, James?).

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to find someone capable of handling the engine. James needs someone that will lay down the law, someone with more discipline…I'm afraid I'm going to have to release you," Sir Topham Hat spoke gravely.

James let out a sigh of relief for he wasn't going to be scrapped. As he listened to his driver pleads to keep his job, something clicked in his mind.

"What will happen to me if I don't have a driver?" he whispered, feeling scared again. "No driver means I can't go anywhere and show how splendid I look…No driver to make me move. I'll be stuck here forever." James cried a few silent tears in the darkness of the sheds. (AN: Aww).

The next morning, Sir Topham Hat came to the sheds to speak with James.

"James, I'm going to assign you a new driver, one that can handle you better than your previous one. In the meantime you'll wait in here till I ask for you, which is your punishment, by the way. Henry will do your work."

"Yes, sir," James answered sadly. Henry smiled. James' work for today was supposed to be pulling passenger trains which Henry will enjoy. James can only glare at Henry while he exited Tidmouth Sheds with the Fat Controller on board him.

That day, all James can do was look on sadly as the engines worked and had their fun while doing so. Gordon often passes by just to pester poor James.

"Beep, beep. Now you know how it feels when someone constantly rubs something in your face," Gordon chuckled.

Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hat was in his office interviewing driver prospects.

"Too young," he thought of a first year college freshman with a can of beer in his hand.

"Too weak," he thought of a computer geek who talked about how he would computerize the trains so they can run on their own.

"Too preppy," he muttered to a happy cheerleader girl decked out in American Eagle. After twenty or so more prospects, the Fat Controller felt like he'll never find the perfect driver for his naughty red engine. That is, until she walked in.

Who will be James' new driver? Only the next chapter will tell…


	4. James' New Driver

The next day, Sir Topham Hat arrived at Tidmoth Sheds to speak with James. James was pretty miserable for he spent all of yesterday and half the day before in the sheds.

"James, I have very important news for you. I have found you a new driver," the Fat Controller boomed.

James looked up and smiled for the first time in these past two days. Finally, he can get out of the sheds and stretch his wheels.

"James, I want you to meet your new driver," Sir Topham moved to reveal a woman behind him. "Sergeant Williams. She has been a drill instructor at a boot camp before. She previously worked for the army."

James looked the woman up and down. She looked really tough with really short hair, no smile, and a well toned body dressed in a military suit. "She looks tough, but my cute charm will win her over." James thought smugly to himself, forgetting his pervious punishment.

"Hello," he beamed with his adorable smiling face.

"You will address me as ma'am!" She spoke sternly.

"Y-yes, ma'am," James sputtered, taken aback.

"Repeat that sentence, young man. You speak like you have crap stuffed in your mouth."

"Yer..Yes, Ma'am!" James said loudly. Even Sir Topham Hat was a bit shocked. He wanted a strict driver for James, but he didn't expect this. Overall, he believes James need more control so he decides to give the driver a try. "Maybe it will work out," he thought. Then he spoke with James.

"James, your job for today is bringing coal to the docks. After that, you will attend Thomas' branch line for he isn't feeling well."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it, sir."

After Sir Topham Hat left, James set off with his new driver. He was happy to have finally left the sheds.

"I have a wash down before each of my tasks," he spoke proudly. "It will make me readier than ever."

"Rubbish," the driver scolded. "You'll receive a wash down after all your tasks are completed, just like the other engines. Lack of an unnecessary wash down does not hinder an engine's performance."

"But, what's better than a really useful engine is being useful and looking splendid, hot, and smexy like me," James argued. "I'm not an ordinary engine, you know."

"Silence! Don't take that tone with me, young man!" She snapped. "Sir Topham Hat has informed me of your behaviors. Well, I will not tolerate any misconduct from you. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

Soon, James arrived at the coaling plant. He saw the freight cars full of coal that he had to take. Of course coal cars are filthy, especially for James.

"Yuck, I will not pull that awful mess," James said.

"You will do as you were told," the driver snipped. "Now get to work."

"Y…yes, ma'am."

On the way to the docks, James didn't have a goodtime. He was pushing troublesome trucks from behind and they weren't cooperating. They often shook and rattled, sending coal dust into James' face. By the time James reached the docks, he was a bit filthy. Black coal dust covered his once beautiful red paint.

This didn't matter to Arthur of course. As soon as he heard that familiar "beep beep", he went to greet James.

"Good morning, smexy red," Arthur beamed as he pulled up along side James. As you have noticed, he does have a nice size crush on our naughty little red star (in this story anyway).

"I don't feel so smexy with this filth covering my lovely coat," James muttered sadly, rather to himself since he was too preoccupied to notice Arthur.

"Never mind the filth, James. You always look splendid to me," Arthur stated sweetly.

"…" James finally noticed Arthur. "For the last time, I'm bloody stra-," James was cut off by his driver.

"Enough of that chit chat. Get moving!" she scolded.

"But I wasn't 'chit chattin'. He's always making passes at me even though I'm strai-," he was cut off again, this time with an angrier response.

"I don't want to hear it, James. You will get to work or there will be consequences!"

"See what you did to me," James said to Arthur, ignoring his driver. "Now, I'm in trouble because of you."

"James!" the driver snapped.

James paid her no mind. "And for the last time, I'm strai-,"

"JAMES!"

The driver got his attention this time so he left in a huff.

"And for your last time, and sake, you will take orders from me like a proper engine! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, ma'am," James angrily muttered. He had it with this driver.

"I cannot hear you. Repeat that again!"

"Yes, ma'am!" James snapped angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!"

"Yes, ma'am," James spoke politely this time despite him seething.

"And for your punishment, I'll speak with Sir Topham Hat. You will shunt trucks for the rest of the day, while another engine runs Thomas' branch line."

Will James overcome this dictatorship? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.

James: "You're so mean to me. T.T"

Me: "Aw, I didn't mean it, James. It's just a story, a fanfic at that. You know I love you. You're my favorite engine."

James: "If you love me so much, you wouldn't have written this." . 

Me: "Look on the bright side. At least this story gives more chance for people to see what a splendid engine you are."

James: "Oh, yeah." "I am such a hot engine." 3


	5. The Rescue Plan

Thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading my story till the end!

Band8PGeek and Optimum Energon: The ending is written in a way that'll let you decide whether James and Arthur ends up together. You'll see, xD.

RandomlyInsaneWhitePony: Don't worry. James escaped, in a sort of romantic way, xD.

_James just got a new driver and his ways does not go well with her like he thought it would. Will he finally learn to behave and will he also be saved from her tough disciplinarian clutches. Tune in to find out. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Thomas and Friends, but wish I own that naughty splendid engine, James._

**A New Driver for James**

5. The Rescue Plan

James felt like he wanted to cry while he waited outside Sir Topham Hat's office. He was looking forward to working Thomas' branch line all morning, but he knew he blew his chance. James didn't remember what he did wrong, or if he did anything wrong at all. All he knew at this moment was that his new driver was controlling every aspect of his life and turning it into a living nightmare.

Just then, both Sir Topham Hat exited the office with the driver. He didn't look as angry as James thought he would. Despite this, James still cringed at the thought of being punished more so severely than the day before yesterday.

"James, I understand that you and your driver had some disagreements. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," James said quietly.

"I'll let this slide for now," Sir Topham Hat spoke rather kindly. "But if I hear another thing from you, it's back to the sheds you go. You understand?"

"Ye…yes, sir," James sputtered happily. "Thank you, sir," he smiled.

"You're welcomed, James," The Fat Controller said. "Now get going. You don't want to make Thomas' passengers late."

"You're right, sir," James gushed and ran off.

James usually enjoyed working passenger lines. It gives him a chance to show off his brilliant paint, while he sped down the track. Working Thomas' branch line though was a different story for James today. His driver didn't let him stand idle and show off his paint. He was basically ordered to pick up the passengers and drop them off in a timely and quick manner. Emily often passed James while she worked her branch line and noticed how miserable he looked. Once she tried to speak with him.

"James, what's wrong?"

"Can't talk now, Emily, I'm very busy," James glumly answered. He left in a rush.

"Oh…ok," Emily continued on her branch line, feeling a bit worried for her friend.

Later that day, Emily had to pick up some tourists at the docks.

"Hello, Arthur," she smiled at the nervous looking burgundy red engine. "How are you doing?"

"Uh…hello, Emily, I'm fine, I guess."

"You don't look so well," she observably stated.

"That's because James has a mean driver and it troubles me. That engine is just too gorgeous to be treated so unfairly."

"I agree," Emily smiled. "Maybe, James should demand a new driver assignment."

"Maybe…maybe, we should all petition to get James a new driver," Arthur looked on determinedly.

"Good idea," Emily agreed. "That's a great way to help our friend…uh, how do we go about doing this?"

"Well, here's what we'll do," Arthur begins to tell her his idea for the plan.

That evening, James crept quietly into the sheds, while the other engines were already fast asleep. He had just completed a hard day's work and was both miserable and tired as the result of it. Emily opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed James, thinking of her and Arthur's plan. James was too tired to notice as he quickly fell asleep with a troubled look on his face. He already started to dream of the dreadful day ahead of him that he'll share with his driver.

The next day, James was the first one early to rise, being that his driver was a workaholic and all. While the other engines were just setting out for the day, James and his driver already had some work completed.

"I've been working all morning. May I please have a wash down?" James pleaded to his driver as he was taking on water.

"Nonsense, we still have a day of work ahead of us," she firmly stated.

"But I'm filthy. I have to look good for the passengers."

"Frivolous bathes only waste time and does nothing for an engine's performance."

James looked like he wanted to cry.

All day, as James worked, Arthur and Emily tried to get petitioners through the other engines.

"Now do you understand why we have to help him?" Emily asked Thomas and Gordon.

"I'll help," Thomas immediately said.

"Why do I!" Gordon hissed angrily. "Serves him right for always shoving that damn paint in my face every freaking day."

Thomas, Emily, and Arthur tried to work with Gordon for him to join them. It took a couple of minutes, but finally he let in.

"Alright! Alright! I'll help you all. Now, please leave me the hell alone," Gordon whooshed. Overall, compared to all the engines, Gordon proved the hardest to persuade.

At the end of the day, Arthur and Emily had a nice amount of petitioners; Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Percy, and Toby, and even Bertie the Bus. The two engines were proud of what they were doing for their friend.


	6. The Conclusion

Last Chapter, minasan!

_James just got a new driver and his ways does not go well with her like he thought it would. Will he finally learn to behave and will he also be saved from her tough disciplinarian clutches. Tune in to find out. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_I do not own Thomas and Friends, but if I did, there'll be a lot of cute relationships going on._

**A New Driver for James**

6. The Conclusion

The next morning, Sir Topham Hat sat at the breakfast table, enjoying his muffin and coffee, while reading the newspaper.

"This seems to be my best week yet," he chucked to himself. "Finally, a week without any bloody engine accidents."

The Fat Controller seem to have spoken too soon because all of a sudden a chorus of whistles and beeps broke out just outside his window.

"What in the bloody he…!" he jumped out of his chair, slamming his paper down. Despite him still being in his pajamas, the big man snatched up his hat and marched outside. There he found what seem to be his whole fleet of engines, as well as Bertie the Bus, screeching, whistling, and beeping.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here!" he bellowed.

"Save our friend!" Emily spoke up.

"We are tired of him being mistreated!" Arthur said.

"What are you talking about!" Sir Topham Hat seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. "What is so urgent that you must interrupt me breakfast for!"

"You must fire James' driver, sir," Thomas said.

"Now why must I do that?" Sir Topham Hat boomed. "I hadn't had one accident this past week and work seems to be getting done. James driver is staying and that is final."

At that moment, Harold the helicopter flew overhead with a banner tied to his backside. "Save James," the banner read.

"Sir, James is very miserable," Arthur said nobly. "And I won't stand for it."

"We'll strike if you don't get rid of her," Gordon whooshed.

Just then, James pulled up with a very tired look on his face. His driver applied his breaks and jumped out onto the station's platform when she noticed that engines were blocking her path.

"Move! I have work to do!" she shouted angrily.

"No, we're staying where we are," Arthur said. "You are mean to James and we won't stand for it. Ever since you came, he's been miserable."

"Yeah!" the other engines agreed. "We want our happy conceded friend back!"

"Enough!" Sir Topham Hat bellowed. Everyone silenced and looked at him. "I'll make the decision here. I'll think about it after I speak with both James and his driver," he then walked towards James and the driver and began to speak with them.

As the three conversed quietly, all of the vehicles held in their breath, hoping everything will work out for their friend. Sir Topham Hat then turned towards all the engines and spoke.

"Gentlemen…and lady," he boomed. After noticing he had their utmost attention, he continued to speak. "I have made my decision," he looked around at the silent engines.

"Go on, go on," someone said.

"A lot of work has been completed this past week and James has been on his best behaviour," he looked around again at the engines, who were beginning to look upset. "But no amount of completed work can compare to the importance of one of my engine's happiness and well being…I have decided to let the driver go."

As soon as the last word left The Fat Controller's mouth, the whole station broke put into cheers and whistles.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" all the engines went with glee.

"Silence!" Sir Topham Hat boomed. "Now with that over, I expect you all to get back to work."

"Yes, sir," they all said and Sir Topham Hat went back inside to finish his breakfast. The driver walked off, cursing under her breath.

"Thank you, everyone," James beamed and whistled at his friends. "Thanks for saving me from that demonic driver's clutches."

"Don't thank us, James," Emily said. "Thank Arthur. This was all his idea," she looked at Arthur who blushed deeply.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she smiled and winked at James. "I'll leave you two alone and go attend my branch line." She then left quickly and headed towards the other engines. "Break it up. Break it up. Nothing to see here," she whooshed at the observing engines.

With that, James and Arthur found themselves alone. James was too happy to dwell on what Emily was implying at. All that matters to him right now was that he was finally free from that crazy driver.

"Thank you, Arthur," he beamed at Arthur who blushed as red as James' paint. "That was a splendid thing you have done for me."

"Well…I…I…" he stuttered. "Uh…it was nothing," he looked down, blushing furiously. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Phah! Just because you did all that for me doesn't mean I'm not straight," James laughed lightheartedly. "But if I wasn't, well…I might consider," James left it at that went off about his business, leaving Arthur alone to dwell on what he had just said.

Arthur stood alone as a grin crept across his blushing face. "Hm, I might have a chance after all," he chuckled to himself.

In the distance, two great big engines were observing the exchange between the two red friends.

"Remind me of us at that age, ne?" Henry asked his big blue companion. Gordon felt a huge blush creeping onto his face and let off an angry hiss as the result of it.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Henry. Nor do I care," he hissed.

"Don't deny it, Gordon," Henry chuckled teasingly. "You very well know what I am talking about."

Gordon can only wheesh in response. "Damn cleaver uke," he muttered under his breath.

**The End**


End file.
